dalebrownfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters in Dale Brown novels
Military-thriller author Dale Brown's books are chalked full of interesting crew-members, avaitors, and technicians. (It should be noted that main character Patrick McLanahan applies to all of the following catergories therefore, please read the page entitiled Patrick McLanahan. Also many characters fall into many catergories, they are listed in the first catergory they appear) Crew of the Old Dog Old Dog is the nickname for the original EB-52 Megafortress which was flown against the Kazanya laser sight in Siberia. These are the crew members. Brad Elliot Brad Elliot was the pilot of the Old Dog and also the oldest member of the crew. Not much is known about Elliots life before being transfered to Nellis Air Force Base in Las Vegas to work on the EB-52 Megafortress project but he is acknologed as a bomber expert. Elliot made most of the desisions on the Old Dog mission despite being shot in the leg on the bombers harrowing escape from Nellis. Also his ability to speak Russian was desisive. After the mission Elliot had to have his leg amputated but remained flying with an advanced prostetic. Elliot continued to work at the new High Technology Aerospace Weapon Center (HAWC) with Patrick McLanahan and the rest of the Old Dog crew. Together they devoloped advanced aircraft based on the V-22 and B-2 Spirit. On a mission to stop a PRC attack on the Phillipines Elliot developed a reputation for not making his own orders. Elliot participated in the mission to rescue Dave Luger from the Fiskious institute in Lithuania and despite his bad leg endured grueling United States Marine Corp training. Luck caught up to Elliot as HAWC was shut down due to a KGB spy insident. The government retired Elliot and lanquished him to Oregon. However, Patrick McLanahan would not allow his friend to sit and rot. McLanahan contracted Elliot to work on the new EB-52 Megafortress. As fate would have it Elliot and the Megafortress crews where called to duty agian against the PRC. Despite constant threat of heart attack Elliot shouldered on, keeping the tradition of angering his superiors. However, during a final attack against PRC silos Elliot crashed a stricken EB-52 Megafortress into the last silo, dying in the explosion. The McLanahan honored Elliot so much he named his new born son Bradley in memory of his mentor. Also when HAWC was reorganized the airbase was named Elliot Air Force Base. John Ormack John Ormack was the talented copilot of the Old Dog. Ormack worked closely with Elliot on the EB-52 Megafortress project and became a mechanical wizard with the Megafortress systems. On the flight Ormack worked with blinding efficiency but did not come out unscathed. During a dangerous taxi from a Siberian airbase Ormack took a bullet in the side, rendering him unable to fly the plane. However, he guided Patrick McLanahan on the take-off. Ormack healed quickly and was able to return to HAWC to work with Brad Elliot and Patrick McLanahan. Ormack worked closely with McLanahan on the EB-2 Black Knight program witch was flown against the PRC in the Phillipines. Ormack also participated in the Dave Luger rescue mission in Lithuania. Ormack single handedly saved McLanahan and Luger from the tyrannical Russian overseer by shooting him in the back before he killed McLanahan and Luger. Ormack's amazing string of surviving life and death circumstances when KGB agent Kenneth James blasted out of HAWC with the XF-34. Ormack, who was completing a test flight in the original EB-52 Megafortress was killed as James brought his guns on the aircraft, destroying it. Ormack's was honored with a street name on the new HAWC base when it was reorganized. Wendy Tork